Too Much Bond
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Jack finds Ianto watching Bond - AGAIN - and decides to do something about it.


Title: Too Much Bond  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: FRAO  
Summary: Jack finds Ianto watching Bond - AGAIN - and decides to do something about it.  
Warning: Spanking.

x

Ianto was sitting in the tourist office when Jack arrived one day after work. It hadn't been a particularly slow day, Rift wise and after spending the whole day getting caught up on the paperwork that had been outstanding for far too long.

The young Welshman was sitting at the best in the office, staring at the computer monitor intently. "What are you watching?" Jack asked curiously, sliding up to Ianto and wrapping an arm around his lover's waist. "Porn?" he added with a hopeful grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Bond," he replied simply, not looking up at Jack.

This time it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "Again?" he whined. "Ianto, haven't you seen all the James Bond films like a bazillion times anyway?"

The younger man finally peeled his eyes away from the screen, reaching for the mouse and pausing the screen. "It is not possible to watch a James Bond film too many times," he retorted, scowling deeply at his lover.

"Yes it is," Jack scoffed, reaching out and turning the computer off at the plug.

"Jack!" Ianto cried indignantly. "I was watching that!"

Jack kissed him softly; trying to take his mind off of the fact that Jack had turned the film off. "You know where you were, it'll still be there when you turn the computer back on," he reminded the younger Torchwood agent.

"But right now I think you should come with me," he murmured, running his hand down Ianto's back and cupping his arse teasingly. "Looking at the computer screen for too long is dangerous for you – and you have been watching far too much Bond during work hours."

Ianto frowned deeply, studying Jack as he tried to work out exactly what the older man was after. Slowly realisation began to dawn on him – the hand slowly working it's way into his trousers, help get his message across just that little bit clearer.

His mouth fell open into an 'O' shape and his hesitant blue eyes met Jack's. "You… You want to…" he swallowed heavily around the lump in his throat, "punish me for watching TV during work hours?"

Jack nodded his head and took a step back, making sure he could into Ianto's eyes properly. "Are you okay with that?" he asked, not wanting to push Ianto further than he was ready.

Ianto thought about what Jack was suggesting, mulling his options over in his mind. He knew Jack would never make him do something he didn't want to do. They had been pretty vanilla so far in their sexual activities; not that Ianto hadn't wanted to try other things. And he couldn't deny that he felt a surge of heat spread through his body at the thought of doing things that were outside of convention with the most unconventional man he knew.

"Okay," he whispered so quietly even he barely heard it. He coughed and when he spoke again his voice was louder and clearer – with only the tiniest amount of hesitation, "Okay."

Jack's eyes widened and his grin threatened to split his whole face in two. "Really?" he breathed, surprise lacing his voice; he hadn't actually thought Ianto would agree to his proposition.

Ianto laughed and nodded his head, kissing Jack passionately, swiping his tongue into the older man's mouth. "Punish me… Sir," he murmured against the Captain's lips.

Jack groaned and threaded his fingers through Ianto's hair, crushing their mouths closer together and taking control of the kiss, trying to steal every breath of oxygen Ianto had left.

"Not here," he stated, finally releasing Ianto when they were both flushed and suitably breathless. "CCTV," he added at Ianto's curious look.

Ianto rolled his eyes when he realised he had forgotten about the security cameras. He shouldn't have forgotten; he was the one who spend most of the nights watching them, making sure that there was no one snooping around where they shouldn't be.

"Your room," Ianto replied confidently. "There's no cameras down there."

Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How do you know that?" he smirked.

Ianto mirrored his look and was thankful he didn't seem to be blushing. He was not about to admit that he had spent many nights wishing he could see into Jack's room – prior to being invited – to see what the leader of Torchwood looked like when he was asleep, or even – hopefully – pleasuring himself.

"Are you coming or not, Sir?" Ianto asked, flicking the light off and heading to the door that led down to the main Hub.

Jack chuckled – a deep laugh coming from far inside him that made his whole body shake – and nodded, following Ianto down into the Hub. "Oh I will be," he replied cockily. "So will you… eventually."

The Hub was empty; Jack had already sent everyone home before heading up to find Ianto. Silently they headed into Jack's office, where he lifted the 'door' to his quarters and indicated that Ianto should go first.

The first time Ianto had been privacy to Jack's living area had been a few hours after Ianto had returned to work from his suspension. Jack had taken him down there – away from prying eyes and ears – and told him that if he ever betrayed his trust like that again, the Captain wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Then Jack had pinned him to the ladder and kissed him passionately. That had been the first time they had fucked – with every body in the main Hub wondering what was being said between them.

Ianto looked up at Jack nervously as he descended the ladder, closing the hatch behind him. "So… Erm.." He closed his eyes, cursing himself for babbling before finally managing to say, "How are we going to do this?"

Jack smiled and reached out, placing his hand in Ianto's and slowly dragging the younger man closer, silently giving him time to back out if he wanted. But Ianto didn't want to; he wanted Jack and everything the man had to offer.

"How about you let me take the lead?" he suggested, reaching up and running the backs of his fingers down Ianto's cheek before kissing him gently.

Ianto reacted instantly to Jack's touch and began kissing him back, deepening the kiss until both men were battling for control.

The archivist had left his jacket upstairs on the back of the chair, making undressing him easier. Jack's able hands reached between them, reverently pulling Ianto's white shirt out of his trousers and beginning to unfasten the buttons.

Ianto moaned and pressed into Jack's touch when his cold fingers slid under the shirt, running over the muscles of his chest and torso. "Jack," he whispered, bringing his hand up and burying his fingers in soft hair.

Jack remained silent, unfastening Ianto's trousers and pushing them to the ground, quickly sending his underwear on the same path. Roughly, he grabbed Ianto's arse, squeezing tightly and making the Welshman moan louder.

"You like that?" he whispered in Ianto's ear, repeating the action harder. "Do you like the feel of my hand on your arse?"

Ianto could do nothing but moan and nod his head as pleasure coursed through his body, heading straight for his already hard cock.

Jack brought his hand back and slapped one of Ianto's cheeks, testing the younger man's reaction before he truly decided to go further. Ianto jerked a little in surprise, but when Jack repeated the action, he noticed the flush of colour in his cheeks and the flash of lust in Ianto's eyes.

"You do," he murmured, dragging Ianto over to the bed and sitting down. "Maybe I should remind you that you're being punished," he pondered.

He grabbed Ianto's wrist and manoeuvred the younger man so he was lying across his lap, his arse sticking into the air deliciously. So deliciously in fact, that Jack couldn't help leaning down and pressing a kiss against his cheek, running his tongue across the pale skin.

Ianto keened with pleasure and tried to press further up into Jack's touch. The Captain chuckled against Ianto's skin and pulled back, shaking his head. "Oh no," he admonished. "You wanted to be punished, you're getting punished.

He gently ran a hand over Ianto's hair, letting him know that if he wanted to stop at anytime, all he had to do was say so and Jack would comply. He might be an arsehole most of the time, but he didn't think sex was fun when each member of the party wasn't having a good time.

When he received Ianto's responding nod, Jack swiftly brought his other hand down, the palm slapping against Ianto's arse with a loud smack in the silent room.

Ianto's gasp filled the air and Jack waited for the red handprint to fade a little before repeating the action.

Each time his hand made a connection with Ianto, the noise sounded so loud that he vaguely wondered if he was doing it too hard for Ianto's first time. Every time he thought he had taken it too far, Ianto would moan and press his erection against Jack's clothed leg, desperately searching for friction. The pants were probably ruined, but the sight of Ianto's glowing arse was worth the gap in his wardrobe.

Jack's hand was starting to tingle and he had actually begun to lose track of how many times he had it Ianto. "Do you still want to go back upstairs and watch Bond?" he called down to Ianto, his hand never stilling in it's spanking.

Ianto's mind was too thick with lust – mingled with just a tiny bit of the most wondrous pain he had ever felt – to think. He could have sworn Jack had just asked him a question. It sounded like something to do with watching…. Bond, his mind slowly whispered (when had his subconscious turned into Jack?).

"Guh…" Ianto replied, shaking his head frantically. "No!" he almost shouted, making Jack chuckle.

Jack ran his hand over Ianto's glowing red arse cheeks, feeling the feel of them underneath his own hot palm. "What do you want, Ianto?" he asked, drumming his fingers against his inflamed skin teasingly.

"Fuck me, Jack," he whispered, pressing his arse up invitingly into Jack's hand. "Fuck me hard and fast."

Jack groaned at the tone of Ianto's voice. It had been a struggle trying to get Ianto to be so vocal during sex and it didn't happen very often, but when it did, Jack thought it was the most glorious thing ever.

He slapped Ianto's arse once more and commanded, "Get up."

Ianto rushed to comply, kneeling up on the bed next to Jack, watching as he stripped out of his own clothes. Jack reached into a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, before sitting back and looking at Ianto expectantly.

Ianto scrambled across the beg, moving so that he was straddling Jack's lap, their chests pressed together.

Jack reached up and kissed Ianto hotly as he squeezed lube on to his hand. Ianto groaned when he felt Jack slid his finger – then another and another – inside him, making sure he was stretched before pulling out and coating his own hard cock.

Jack placed a hand on Ianto's hip, steadying him as he guided his cock inside his body with the other.

When Jack was buried to the hilt neither man moved, both waiting until they became accustomed to the feeling of being filled and sheathed.

Ianto's internal muscles automatically tightened around Jack, dragging a low moan from the older man. Jack grinned and leant back on his hands, looking up at Ianto.

"Go on then," he instructed. "Ride me."

Ianto moaned and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, bracing himself as he began to lift up off Jack's cock, only to screw himself back down on it seconds later.

Jack almost came from that feeling alone. The pace Ianto had set was borderline brutal; he wasn't holding anything back.

Subtly Jack changed the angle his hips were at and Ianto's jaw fell open in surprise and pleasure, making Jack smirk in satisfaction; he'd just found the other man's prostate.

With a shaky hand Jack reached between them and began pumping Ianto's cock slowly, in complete contrast with the speed of his thrusts.

"Fuck," Ianto cursed, screwing his eyes closed and allowing his head to drop forward. "So close, Jack," he murmured, pressing down on to Jack with more force.

Jack groaned, the friction around his cock increasing with every move Ianto made. "Don't hold back," he instructed, twisting his wrist and tugging Ianto's cock roughly. "Come, Ianto. Come for me."

The words were barely out of Jack's mouth when the Welshman stilled, his muscles tightened and he came with a loud shout, spilling his seed all over Jack's chest.

Jack gasped and kissed Ianto, swallowing every moan he made before he pressed up into Ianto once more and came with a low cry of the other man's name.

Neither of them moved for what felt like an eternity. It was only when Jack's softened cock began to slip from Ianto's slick entrance that he lifted himself off of Jack.

Gingerly he sat down on the bed, hissing in pain at the feeling of the rough cotton against the sensitive skin of his arse.

Jack caught the hiss and rolled over onto his side. "Turn over," he instructed softly.

Too tired to complain, Ianto rolled over and laid on his stomach. He sighed in relief when he felt the cool air on his skin.

Jack looked down at Ianto and smiled when he saw that his arse was glowing red. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, running the palm of his hand over the abused flesh.

Ianto shook his head, pulling Jack down to kiss him reassuringly. "I'm fine," he whispered, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. "Just don't ask me to move for a while."

Jack chuckled and pressed a kiss against Ianto's sweaty hair. "It's okay," he agreed.

The last thing Ianto heard before he drifted off to sleep was Jack murmuring, "You should see what I can do with a hockey stick."

The End


End file.
